Diario de Parejas
by Mari sweet16
Summary: One Shots de mis parejas favoritas de Sonic the hedgehog, Sonamy, Silvaze, Taiream, Shadaria y Knuxouge. Anecdotas de los días juntos, un diario de parejas.
1. Le preocupo (Sonamy)

**_Hola, estos serán unos one shots de mis parejas favoritas de Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonamy, Silveze y Taiream. Lo iniciaré con un Sonamy, la verdad no tenía idea de como hacerlo y lo iba a iniciar con Taiream, pero un capitulo de Sonic Boom "Traduce esto" (tienen que verlo, yo ya lo vi como 3 veces hoy XD) me dio la idea y fue muy divertido y muy romantico, en especial en el minuto 9 con 10 segundos, estaba almorzando cuando lo vi por primera vez y casi me da algo al ver Sonamy *-* fue muy hermoso. En fin si sigo no podre con el cap, así que disfruten._**

 ** _Nota:_** ** _las chicas son las que narran._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Disfuten…_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_ _Le preocupo._

 ** _Pareja:_** _Sonamy._

Que día el de hoy, el robot de Tails T U, causo varios problemas, casi se hecha a perder por ese robot de Eggman, casi hace que se rompierá mi corazón, casi creí que Sonic pensará tan mal de mí, ese robot casi le dice que yo lo amo, desde que lo conocí me enamoré de él, gracias a Tails que lo apago a tiempo, no me imagino que pasaría si se hubiera imaginado que pasaría si se hubiera dado cuenta. Aunque me sentí feliz cuando T U dijo que Sonic pensaba que le preocupa mi bienestar, escuchar eso fue lo más maravilloso. Cuando vi su cara, sus ojos, vi que le intereso, el se preocupa por mi.

Una hermosa noche viendo las estrellas, acostada en la arena.

Sonic: Amy estas bien- dice despegandome de mis pensamientos.

Amy: si, solo pensaba- digo con una sonrisa, no puedo evitarlo.

Sonic: de que.- dice acostandose a mi lado.

Amy: ah, de lo que dijo T U, enserio te preocupa mi bienestar.

Sonic: bueno esque…- se puso nervioso acaso- si, eres mi mejor amiga, obviamente me preocupo por ti, ese robot casi te aplasta. No iba a dejar que nada malo te pasará.

Amy: oh, pues gracias de verdad.

Sonic: enserio lamento por lo que dijo T U, sobre ya sabes.- dice rascandose la cabeza.

Amy: no te preocupes, era Eggman, la verdad si me destrozo escuchar eso. Pero no eras tu, ni tu mente.

Sonic: solo hay una cosa que no entiendo.

Amy: que?

Sonic: que dijo T U antes de que lo apagaran, sobre mi, que pensabas- oh, eso no quiero hablar de eso.

Amy: solo que lo apagará, no queremos que revelará otras cosas, ya sabes, privadas de uno- digo nerviosa y roja.

Sonic: okey.

Amy: si, fue un día muy raro y cansado.

Sonic: si, Eggman siempre causará problemas, pero este, casi hace que perdieramos nuestra amistad.

Amy: si sería lo peor.

Sonic: en especial contigo.

Ambos nos sentamos para luego vernos a los ojos.

Amy: aah… yo… también, me sentiría mal si perdiera mi amistad, contigo.

Sonic: a partir de ahora, no dejaremos de que nada rompa nuestra amistad.

Amy: claro. Lo podemos jurar por el meñique- digo poniendolo.

Sonic solo rodea los ojos y lo pone, me ruboriso de inmediato.

Sonic: lo prometo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos viendo las estrellas, en silencio, se hace más tarde y me empieza a dar sueño.

Sonic: Amy, no quieres ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

Amy: no se, no tengo mucho sueño.

Sonic: las estrellas están muy hermosas esta noche.

Amy: claro.

Sonic: pero ninguna se compará contigo.

Me quede sorprendida con lo que dijo, le doy una tierna sonrisa que el también muestra.

Sonic: bien será mejor que vallamos a dormir- dice parandose.

Amy: okey

Sonic: vamos- me dice extiendiendome su mano para que me pare.

Ambos nos levantamos y caminamos a dentro de la casa, pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. No creo que le moleste, cierro un poco los ojos, si, el sueño ya me esta venciendo.

Sonic: parece que ahora si tienes sueño.

Amy: fue un día agotador- digo para luego bostezar.

Sonic: bien- dice cargandome hasta mi cama y me acurruca- entonces que descanses Amy Rose.

Amy: igual, Sonic el erizo.

Con eso el se fue, tal vez si, le preocupo…

* * *

 _ **Bueno este es el primero, que les parecio es corto pero es algo, tranquilos, va a ver más one shots Sonamy, comenten si. Nos leemos, Saludos :D**_


	2. Enfermedad del corazón (Shadaria)

**_Hola gracias por comentar en el primer cap, añadiré a dos parejas más (Shadaria y Knuxouge) que sugirió Sonye-San. Este será sobre Shadaria._**

 ** _Nota:_** ** _las chicas son las que narran._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Nota 2:_** ** _leer la nota de la autora al final._**

 ** _Disfuten…_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_ _Enfermedad del corazón_ _._

 ** _Pareja:_** _Shadaria._

Salgo del hospital luego de hacerme un chequeo médico para saber como sigue mi salud, tener una enfermedad terminal es una marca de por vida.

-María- ahí viene Shadow.

-Oh, hola Shadow- lo saludo.

-¿Como seguiste?- siempre cuando nos vemos me pregunta eso.

-Bien, tratan de encontrar la cura, aun- me cuesta creer que lo lograrán.

-Vas a ver, todo estará bien- lo dice para no desanimarme.

-Es una enfermedad incurable- tiene mucho tiempo de existir y aun no existe la cura.

-¿Quieres ir al parque? para que tal vez se libre tu mente de esto- ¿como negarme a eso?

-Claro- responod para agarrar su brazo y aferrarme a él.

El parque un hermoso lugar, árboles aire fresco, me encanta pasear por aquí. Shadow es siempre el que me acompaña, el abuelo a veces pero no mucho.

-Sabes, estar en este lugar me relaja, puedo respirar. Y olvidar lo que tengo- el es mi mejor compañía.

-Lo se, por eso quise traerte aquí- el sabe como me siento.

-Cuando dijiste, que lograrán encontrar una cura- hago una pausa para sentarnos ambos en el suelo- ¿Crees que la allá?.

-Nada es imposible, se puede lograr- se que nada es imposible.

-Y que pasa si no- esa es mi mayor preocupación.

-Lo intentarán una y otra y otra vez- dice abrazandome- María, escucha esto con atención.

-Te escucho- digo preocupada.

-No temas a la muerte, todos vamos a morir en algún momento, pero en la otra vida, no tendrás está enfermedad- a veces temo a morir.

-Si, pero cada día aquí con está enfermedad, doy a entender que es un día más que mi salud empeora- es lo que siento en este momento.

-No cuentes los días que sigues enferma, cuenta los días de vida que aun tienes- eso es cierto.

-Oh, enserio crees eso-

-Claro, un día más, es una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien- ¿Qué le pasa a él hoy?

-EStás cambiado, ¿Qué pasa?- veo unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, cuesta que lloré- Shadow...

-No quiero perderte, te escucho decir eso y se me parte el alma al escucharte decir que no crees que encuentren cura, de que pasarás con esa enfermedad para siempre- hace una pequeña pausa- se fuerte, tienes vida por delante.

Eso fue lo más dulce que escuche de él, lo hice sentir mal. A pesar de estarme lastimandome a mí misma, lastimo a los que quiero.

-Shadow- lo abrazó- tu estás bien, estás sano, yo no, pero se que cuando estoy contigo, olvido que tengo una enfermedad incurable- el me hace sentir sana y sin ninguna enfermedad.

-Lo se, lo veo en tu cara- ambos estamos llorando.

Le doy un beso rápido en los labios.

-Se que aun tengo días aquí, pero no quiero desaprovecharlos- digo quitandome las lágrimas de los ojos- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Pues así será, por mientras que estes aquí conmigo, no pienso dejarte ir- habla para abrazarme más fuerte que nunca.

-Se que no me dejarás sola- tengo fe en él.

-Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también estoy enfermo- abró los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-Aa ah sí- digo nerviosa- ¿Cuál?

-Tengo la enfermedad del corazón llamada amor- responde para darme un beso en los labios.

-Sabes qué, yo también-

No importa lo que pase, mi enfermedad, los enemigos, los problemas, basta. Lo único que tenemos es la enfermedad del corazón...

* * *

 ** _Que les pareció, lo hice mentras hacía mi tarea de ciencias sobre la tabla periódica. Esto lo había imaginado en sueño y a veces cuando estoy en el colegio pienso esto (no se como), me sentí rara porqué yo también me llamó María y relacionarme con un personaje. Ah no me odien pero yo odio a Shadow, no quiero ser mala, pero cuando juego SEGA Superstars Tennis a veces juego torneo dobles y al final del torneo hay un bonus y aparecen Shadow y el Dr. Eggman juntos y juegan sucio siempre dicen que hago falta :(, eso es injusto. Pero solo por eso no hay otra razón para decir mal de él._**

 ** _Ah, está es la razón por la que puse que leyerán la nota de autora, miren la otra semana inicio examenes (de hecho mañana con el de dibujo técnico y el miércoles Ingles Conversacional, pero son practicos), así que debo subirlos porque ya con esto definen las notas del II Periodo y en los anteriores solo 5 pase de 9 además de que tengo cosas que hacer, como participación en el área de cuento y spelling bee, y durante estás semanas costará que actualice, tal vez a mediados de setiembre siga. Saludos_**


	3. En todo el mundo (Knuxouge)

**_Hola, lamento tanto en tardarme con el cap pero eh estado ocupada, además ayer pase enferma en la noche pero gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor. El cap es un song- fic, que también habrán, iba a poner eso pero se me olvido._**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_ _En todo el mundo._

 ** _Pareja:_** _Knuxouge._

 ** _Canción:_** _Worldwide de Big Time Rush._

* * *

Estoy de viaje de un trabajo por el gobierno, estoy lejos de Knucles, me hace tanta falta, de pronto suena mi celular, es Knucles.

-Hola, ¿como estuvo tu día?- me dice por telefono.

-Igual que siempre- le respondó.

-Enserio, por qué yo estuve estrañandote- me dice.

-Yo también- le digo con unas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-No es fácil, viajar de ciudad por ciudad, es solo levantarse e irse- comenta.

-Me cuesta mucho, me hace falta todo de mi hogar- le respondo resentida.

-Solo necesito que seas fuerte- me dice- Sabes, yo nunca estaré tan lejos como piensas-

-Lo se, me hacía falta escucharte- le digo sinceramente- perdón pero no podía dormir.-

-Tu voz tiene algo que me encanta y yo tampoco puedo dormir sin pensar en ti- me responde.

-No importa en donde este, yo se que tu estas a mi lado aunque estemos a miles de kilometros- le digo.

-Paris, Londres, Tokio- me dice, son los lugares en donde trabajaré- solo hay una cosa por decirte, que te llamaré por teléfono todas las noches.

-Yo no soportare otro adios, quiero estar junto a ti- y se que él también.

-Yo también quiero estar junto a ti- me responde- nena eres la única que espero.

-Es un largo tiempo- son como 3 meses lo que pasaré lejos de él.

-No importa, tu eres la única que quiero y espero- me responde.

-Y cuando estemos juntos ¿Qué haremos?- le cuestiono.

-Tomaremos todo como quedó- me responde.

-Yo estaré pensando en ti- le digo.

-Yo también pensaré en ti- me comenta- tal vez conozca a muchas chicas bonitas que saben mi nombre, pero no importa, por qué eres tu la que tiene mi corazón-

-El espectáculo debe continuar…-

-Se fuerte- me dice.

-Pronto, esto terminará y estaremoa juntos de nuevo- le digo.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te espero- me dice- aun eres la chica en mi mente.

-No hay nadie mejor que tú- el me hace feliz.

-Recuerda siempre que serás mía- lo haré.

-Lo haré por siempre- le respondo.

-¿Esperarás mi llamada todas las noches?- cuestiona.

-Claro que sí, no importa la hora, solo quiero escuchar tu voz- le respondo a su duda.

-No importa en el lugar que estes, Paris, Londres o Tokio, te llamaré para preguntar como estuvo tu día- no lo olvidaré.

-No soportare otro adiós-

-No es un adiós, si no un hasta luego- tiene razón.

-Tengo que cortar la llamada, tengo un largo día mañana- debo descansar algo.

-Recuerda, que estaré pensando en ti, en todo el mundo- sus palabras son mi seguridad y se que él me espera con los brazos abiertos…

* * *

 ** _Se que es corto pero es lo único que te podía escribir, la verdad estoy corta de inspiración, ya estamos en el III Trimestre y es el que más vale, cuestará que actualice más seguido._**

 ** _Saludos_**


	4. Eres una super estrella (Silvaze)

**_Hola, aquí otra vez je je, bueno el capitulo 4, este es Silvaze y es un song fic, voy a hacer un song fic para cada pareja además que serán 3 one shot por pareja._**

 ** _Nota: las chicas narran._**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

* * *

 _Capitulo:_ _Eres una super estrella._

 _Pareja:_ _Silvaze._

 _Canción:_ _Superstar._

Cielos hoy es la fiesta, estoy muy nerviosa.

-Aquí vamos- digo entrando.

-Luces brillante- dice Silver ahí-Adelante y dejalo ir-

Me acerco a el, se ve muy bien con ese traje.

-Tu brillas como una estrella- dice el- quieres bailar?-

-Si- digo aceptando la invitación a bailar y estamos muy cerca- Quiero estar donde estas

-Vamos a tomar el control de este club.- dice Silver.- estas brillando en la oscuridad, ilumina la noche-

Deseas causar sensación, causar sensación

-Tu quieres diversión, entonces divertamonos- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Todas las miradas están en ti- dice el.

-Esto va hacia abajo, abajo en este momento- le digo.

-Y no puedes perder- dice levantando mi cabeza.

Deseas causar sensación, causar sensación

-Eso es lo que haces- dice- charla de la ciudad ahora, y ya sabes que eres una estrella, la súper estrella-

"Que eres una estrella, una superestrella" esas palabras retumban en mi mente.

-Tu ya lo sabes- dice.

-Tu me lo haces saber- le digo.

Es el momento

-Me encanta esta sensación- dice abrazandome.

-Podemos retroceder- digo.

-Al principio de esta noche loca- dice.

Quiero estar donde está.

-La noche oscura- me susurra en mi oído- usted está brillando en la oscuridad, oscuridad, que ilumina la noche-

-Son cumplidos- pienso que es eso.

Deseas causar sensación, causar sensación

Diversión, esta bien.

Que va hacia abajo, abajo, en este momento

No se puede perder

-Son cumplidos reales de una mujer hermosa- me habla- ya sabes que eres una estrella, súper estrella-

-Olvídate de la luna, ignora el cielo- le susurrro.

-Hacer que el mundo es todo tuyo esta noche- dice.

-No es nuestro- le contradigo .

-Consiguelo nena, es tu tiempo-

-Hasta cuando- le digo soriendo.

-Hasta la luz de la mañana- me dice.

-La luz…- digo desconcertada.

-Hasta la luz de la mañana tienes-

(Que eres una estrella)

Una superestrella

Que eres una estrella

Una superestrella

-Diversión esto lo es- dice.

-Todos los ojos en ti, porque eres muy hermosa- dice.

No se puede perder

Desea causar sensación, causar sensación

Eso es lo que haces

\- Y ya sabes que eres una estrella, súper estrella-

-No te cansas de decirlo, me lo has dicho durante toda la pieza-

-No te gusta que e llame así, pero eso eres una estrella, una superestrella- dice besando mis labios.

Soy su estrella, su super estrella.

* * *

 _ **Lo se, muy corto pero es un song fic, ya el proximo si es más largo, la siguiente pareja es Taiream, la canción Superstar es como se llama igual de Big Time Rush, tratare de actualizar estas semanas si.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	5. Mi dulce amiga (Taiream)

**_Hola, esta vez la técnica será diferente, en este narrará_ _Tails_ _, como dije en el_ _cap_ _anterior este será_ _Taiream_ _._**

 ** _Pd_ _: esta vez_ _Tails_ _narra._**

 ** _D_ _isfruten_ _..._**

* * *

 _Capitulo 5: Mi dulce amiga._

Cream y yo nos veriamos hoy, su madre siempre me permite venir estar con ella, es una muy buena niña, muy dulce y tierna la mejor amiga.

-Hola Tails- dice ella.

-Hola Cream- le respondo.

-Bueno que hacemos- me cuestiona.

-Te pensaba llevar de paseo en mi avión te parece- tiene que estar segura.

-Si claro, pero no muy alto- dice.

-Tranquila, no iremos muy alto- al parecer le teme un poco a las alturas.

-Bien - dice ella.

Llegamos a mi taller en donde esta mi avión, lo saco y le ayudo a Cream a montarse.

-Estas lista- digo.

-Lista - me responde ella.

-Bien, sostente muy fuerte- digo.

Enciendo el avión y empezamos a volar por toda lo zona, a ella le encanta la vista, de hecho es hermosa.

-Guao Tails, es hermosa la vista, jamás me imagine lo hermoso que sería- dice ella.

-Si- digo.

-Me alegro que seas mi amigo- me dice ella.

-Si amigos- la verdad no me siento así cuando estoy con ella, yo siento que hay más.

Decidí mostrarle un nuevo truco que estaba preparando.

-Oye Cream, ¿Quieres que te muestre un truco?- le pregunto.

-Claro- dice ella.

-Aquí vamos- digo dandole vueltas al avión arriba para abajo.

La escucho gritar.

-Tranquila- le digo- ya paramos-

-Enserio- dice.

-Si no te preocupes- digo.

-Podriamos bajar ya- me dice.

-No te gusto el paseo- digo.

-No me facino, pero estoy mareada del truco- oh claro.

-Bien, vamos a aterrizar- digo.

Bajo el avión, pero yo también me mareo un poco haciendo que el avión pierda el equilibrio, Cream se aferra a mi, giro un poco la cabeza para que se me quito y logro trazar nuevamente el rumbo al aterrizar.

-Eso estuvo cerca- digo- Cream te sientes bien-

-Si, solo me asuste, no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez- si creo que fue muy idiota de mi parte.

-Lo prometo, a decir verdad yo también me asuste- digo y ella se rie.

-Acompañame- dice agarrando mi mano y corriendo.

Fuimos corriendo a un parque, a ella le encanta jugar, de pronto llega Cheese su chao.

-Hola Cheese- le digo.

El solo se acerca y se choca la mano, se acerca a Cream y la abraza con demasiada fuerza.

-Nos acompañas a ver las nubes- le dice Cream a Cheese.

Cheese solo asiente y nos acostamos en el pasto.

-Eso parece un pato- digo señalando a la figura.

-Y ese un conejito- dice ella.

-Jaja si- digo.

Veo que ya está empezando a anochecer y se me ocurrió algo.

-Oye Cream, te gustaría ver el anochecer- le digo.

-Si- dice feliz- aguarda, iremos por avión-

-No te preocupes, no te pasará lo mismo que lo que paso- le digo.

-Bien- dice algo nerviosa.

-Cheese, ¿nos acompañas?- le digo al chao.

-Enserio?- dice Cream emocionada.

-Si porqué no, puede estar a tu lado- le digo.

-Si- dice abrazandome- hay lo siento- se separa.

-No hay problema- digo algo sonrojado.

Ese abrazo se sintio tan bien, la verdad no quería que se acabará.

Nos subimos al avión y vimos el hermoso atardece, sus colores entre amarillos, anaranjados y rojos.

-Gracias Tails- dice.

-¿Porqué?- le pregunto desconcertado.

-Porqué eres mi mejor amigo y tratas de sacarme una sonrisa- dice.

Ella me abraza y me susurra un gracias.

-Debes estar cansada- le digo- ¿te llevo a tu casa?-

-Si, está bien- me responde.

Bajo el avión cerca de su casa y le ayudo, veo su cabeza en mi hombro, se ve tan hermosa.

-Hola Tails, gracias por traerla, ya la iba a ir a buscar- me dice Vainilla.

-No hay de que, estuvo conmigo todo el rato y veíamos el atardecer- le digo.

-Nos vemos Tails- dice Cream plantando un beso en mi mejilla- te quiero-

-Yo también- le digo.

Ella entra a la casa junto a su madre y Cheese, es mi mejor amiga y no creo que encontraría una mejor, como ella, solo ella, mi dulce amiga...

* * *

 ** _No me culpen, no eh tenido unos buenos días, ya estoy en los últimos días de clases, entonces evaluaciones, extra clases y examenes entonces estoy muy ocupada, pero después de la semana que viene ya termino y tendré más tiempo._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	6. Nada más importa (Sonamy)

Hola este es un Song- fic Sonamy, estamos dandole la vuelta a las parejas.

 ** _Canción_** : Nothing even matters- Big Time Rush.

* * *

 _ **Narra**_ _**Sonic**_.

-¿Porque el mundo se detiene cuando pongo mis brazos alrededor tuyo?- le digo a Amy.

-Se siente especial sentir que es el momento perfecto tener tus brazos alrededor mio- según su opinión.

-Es como alguno de nuestros enemigos tratan de callarnos- le digo.

-Ellos en realidad no saben- dice- no hay nada que pueden hacer para separarnos-

-No me importa el dinero, ni la ropa- digo- cuando estamos juntos, todo desaparece-

-No necesitamos aprovar lo que sentimos en nuestros corazones- dice.

No hay nada que pueda derribar lo que construimos, porque es algo muy fuerte entre ambos.

Estaremos en esto juntos por siempre.

-Cada vez, más y más cerca cariño- le digo.

-Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran de nosotros- dice- y no importará-

-Es como si todo se apagará y la gente se congelará- digo.

-Es algo exagerado- dice.

-Exageradamente bonito- digo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ellos desaparecen y solo quedamos tu y yo- dice ella.

-Todo lo que quieras, lo que sea por ti- le digo.

-Olvidemos nuestros problemas- dice- olvidemos nuestro pasado-

-Nos vemos en un futuro y se que lo nuestro durará- digo.

-Cada segundo que paso contigo, pasa muy rápido y no me gusta que se acabe- a mi tampoco.

-Nada ni nadie puede derribar lo que construimos junto al paso del tiempo- digo.

-Estaremos juntos para eso- dice ella y se que dirá algo que esperaba- te lo dije-

-Lo se- digo- porque el mundo se tiene que detener cuando mis brazos están alrededor tuyo-

-No lo se, pero no importa, me encanta- dice.

-Que digan lo de nosostros, eso no importa- digo.

-Y eso que no importa, no necesitamos ser fuertes- dice- todo estará bien-

La abrazo bien fuerte.

-Nada importa solo tu y yo- digo- entonces porque el mundo se detiene cuando pongo mis brazos alrededor tuyo-

-Ellos pueden hablar lo que quieran de nosotros- dice- lo que quieran y no importará-

-Tenes razón- digo- nada más importa, solo tu y yo...-

Somos nosotros dos en nuestro propio mundo...

* * *

Que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado y lamento que hayan sido cortos.

Saludos


	7. Mi miedo a perderte (Shadaria)

_**Pareja**_ : _Shadaria_.

 _ **Narra Shadow…**_

Estoy fuera del hospital esperando a María, ultimamente no se ah sentido bien, hoy le tocaba su chequeo, pero no es la misma, está muy desanimada, eh tratado de todo pero nada sigue igual, no quiero perderla es lo mejor que me ah pasado.

Sale del hospital, parece que estuvo llorando.

-María, todo esta bien- le digo preocupado al verla.

-Cada vez la esperanza es menor- dice ella abrazandome.

-No te preocupes- le digo.

-Mi primo me necesita- me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla- te veo después-

-Si claro- lo pienso un poco y se me ocurre algo- hey, que tal una cita-

-Una cita?- dice- mmm bien, a que hora?-

-No se, a las 8 te parece bien- digo.

-Bien- dice ella- te amo-

-Y yo a ti- le digo.

Le doy un beso y se va...

Pienso hacerle algo, no se cuanto tiempo la tendré conmigo, pero aprovecharé cada momento.

…

Era de noche y yo invite a salir, pero no sabe lo que voy a hacer, hice una cena en un hermoso lugar con árboles la vista a la luna.

-Shadow, ¿ya me puedes decir lo que vamos a hacer?- dice María curiosa, la llevo tapada de los ojos.

-No, ya ahorita lo sabras- le digo.

-Por favor no hagas nada rídiculo- me dice ella.

-Tranquila- digo quitandole la banda de los ojos- mira-

Ella se vuelve y se queda asombrada.

-Oh Shadow es muy hermoso- me dice tapandose la boca de asombro.

-Sabía que te encantaría- le digo y le doy un beso en los labios- ven-

Nos sentamos a comer y la noto a ella muy feliz como sino tuviera esa enfermedad.

-Shadow me impresionas, jamás creí que harías esto- me dice.

-Pues quería sorprenderte- le digo.

-Es algo... mágico- dice ella.

-Eres especial para mi y yo siempre estaré a tu lado- digo y agarro su mano.

-Gracias- dice.

-No hay de que- le digo.

-Por estar conmigo, aunque este enferma siempre estás a mi lado animandome y me amas, tu eres lo mejor que me ah pasado-dice.

-Yo nunca te dejaría abandonada- le digo y la vuelvo a besar.

Caminamos cerca del lugar de la mano, caminamos cerca de un lago donde se reflejaba la luna, se veía hermosa.

-La luna se ve muy hermosa, parece una hermosa joya- dice María.

-Igual que tu- le digo.

Ella suspira y cambia su expresión, se ve un poco triste y derrama una lágrima.

-Mari, pasa algo- le digo y ella me abraza.

-Siempre eh sido alegre optimista, pero siento que ahora no, siento que esto acaba conmigo- su voz suena quebrantada.

-Hey tranquila, no dejes de ser como eres- le digo- eres única-

Ella se agacha y toda el agua del lago, yo me siento a su lado, una de sus lágrimas cae al agua. Se ve tan hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirarla, pienso que un día se irá y no volverá.

Ella se apoya en mi hombro, parece un ángel, se ve tranquila, sus ojos brillan como la luz del lago, parecían estrellas o joyas.

-Creo que deberíamos volver- le digo.

-Si tienes razón- dice ella.

Nos paramos y me agarra del brazo y pone su cabeza en mi hombro y cierra los ojos.

Caminamos por minutos, y ella seguía igual.

-Shadow- dice ella.

-¿Qué?- digo.

-Gracias por todo- dice ella.

-De nada, tu harías lo mismo por mi- digo.

-Si, nunca dejaría que un amigo se desanimará por una enfermedad- ahí está el punto.

-¿Ves?, harías lo mismo por otras personas, pero no lo haces por ti- digo.

-Shadow, tu no tienes una enfermedad terminal como yo, no te dicen que la enfermedad va empeorando- dice ella triste.

-Lo se, pero aprovechar lo que te queda de vida, si no hay cura que, pero aun hay días, aun hay tiempo para vivir- digo- no te debes echar a morir por esto-

-Quiero aprovechar lo a tu lado- dice ella- y también con mis amigos, ellos son parte importante de mi vida y quisiera aprovecharla también con ellos-

-Ellos siempre estarán ahí a tu lado para apoyarte- le digo.

Ella parece cansada, es un poco tarde.

…

Pasaron varios minutos y llegamos a su casa.

-Gracias por esta noche- me dice María.

-No hay de que, lo que sea por ti- ella se sonroja, me gusta eso.

-Bueno debo entrar, mi primo y mi abuelo de seguro preguntarán porque tarde- dice ella y suelta un pequeña risa.

-Ok- me acerco y le planto un beso en los labios que ella corresponde.

Ella entra a la casa y antes de entrar se despide con la mano, cosa que también hago.

Esta noche fue mágica, sentí que fue así, estar junto a ella.

Mi miedo a perderla baja un poco, a todos nos llegará la hora, por eso hay que vivir al máximo…

* * *

Lo se, eh hecho los capitulos muy cortos, pero mi mente ah estado algo seca.

Saludos (*^_^*)


	8. Chica Ruda (Knuxouge)

**_Capitulo_** ** _8:_** _Chica Ruda._

* * *

 _ **Narrado por Knuckles…**_

Me encuentro vijilando Master Emerald, siempre atento a que nadie se acerque a robarlo.

Hay siempre enemigos afuera como el Doctor Eggman o el Doctor Robotnik, o Rouge the Bat... ella, pensar en ella, esa mujer es seductora...

Escucho a alguien caminando cerca, cuando vuelvo a ver, es ella.

-Hola guapo- se acerca a mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- va a empezar como siempre.

-Oye tranquilo, solo quería saludar- trata de acercase al Master Emerald.

-Oh no, no voy a seguir tus encantos- en eso siempre caígo.

-Vamos, tu siempre caes en mis encantos, y se que te gustan- diablos es muy buena.

-No me gustan- *mentiras* gritaban mis pensamientos.

-Ajá- ella nota que lo que digo es mentiras.

-Mira, porque no vas a otro lado a molestar a otra persona- no esque sea grosero pero bueno.

-No, yo quiero estar contigo- se acerca más a mi.

-Conmigo- me esta seduciendo.

-Que van a decir- le digo.

-Que digan que comenten lo que quieran, no me importa- ella se va acercando más.

-Acaso no te importa si nos juzgan- ella es muy sensible.

-Jusguen si desean, no me importa- la prueba apenas comienza.

-Aunque nos

saquen del pecho el corazón-

-Para ellos es inutil separarnos, este amor, nos tiene locos- ¿amor?

-Te confundes de palabra- *sientes lo mismo* tonta mente.

-Que griten, o que digan lo que sea, no importa que sufrimos de demencia- no creo que lo que diga sea verdad.

-Aunque quieran separarnos sin razón, quieran interponerse entre tu yo, no podrán- me quiere dar un beso pero me corro.

-No hay que pasarse- me corro un poco más, pero no suficiente por el Master Emerald.

-Este amor corre por mis venas- esta imaginando cosas.

-El amor no corre por las venas- a veces no entiendo lo que dicen.

-Lo que digo es que este amor es fuerte y se queda, yo lo siento aqui en mi pecho, acaso no lo sientes o en el alma- ¿porque pasa acercando se?.

-¿El alma?, un poco- ¿que dije?

-Lo sabía- decía victoriosa.

-No no...- me pongo rojo (aunque lo soy).

-Y tu sonrojo que dice- rayos, apesar de ser una cazarecompensas y seductora es muy inteligente.

-Hace calor- miento.

-No, el clima esta muy fresco- cielos, no le puedo mentir.

-Dusculpen si interrumpo algo, pero el Master Emerald es mío tortolos- ¿acaso nos llamo tortolos?

-Eggman- decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es lindo verlos juntos, no es así- nos dispara cerca.

-Rouge- grito al verla incosiente.

-Muy linda tu novia, ahora el Master Emerald es mío- trata de acercarse a él pero no se lo permito.

-No puedes- le tiro varias cosas que él destruye.

Una logro entrar en el motor y se descompone.

-Bien es un duelo de hombres- saca una espada.

Yo saco una de la nada y empezamos a luchar, es muy buen oponente, pero no dejaré que el Master Emerald caiga en manos equivocadas.

-Aleja tus sucias manos del Master Emerald- trato de que se rinda, pero creo que no aguantaré por mucho.

Me quita la espada de las manos, se acerca a Rouge que apenas se despertaba.

-Elige Knuckles el Master Emerald o Rouge- difícil decisión.

Pero no debo pensar mucho.

-Dejala ir y te daré el Master Emerald- no se porque lo hago, pero el no puede matarla.

-Bien- le quita la espada.

-Toma- le doy el Master Emerald y escapa.

Veo que Rouge sale corriendo, le iba a gritar pero se fue muy rápido.

 _1 hora y 25 minutos después…_

Aun pienso en mi decisión, cuando escucho a alguien detrás de mi.

-Hola- esa voz.

-Rouge- me vuelvo y veo que tiene el Master Emerald en las manos.

-Toma- ¿como?.

-Pero como...- no me explico.

-Pues, tu me salvaste, quería devolverte el favor- guao.

-Gracias Rouge, no se que más decir- es enserio.

-Pues no tienes mucho que decir, pero yo digo que estamos a mano y que tengas más cuidado con él- sonrie malvadamente.

-Yo te dejaré- sigo su juego.

-Intenta lo- se va.

Esa chica es muy testadura y ruda, pero tiene corazón

* * *

Lo se corto, pero no les voy a mentir, ultimamente eh tenido unos incovenientes familiares, voy a terminar el fic con otros dos capitulos (Silvaze y Taiream), el Taiream ya lo tengo, pero tengo que hacer el Silvaze primero.

Pues hoy cumplo un año en crear mi hermosa cuenta yay

Saludos :)


	9. ¿Solo amigos? No lo creo (Silvaze)

La mejor amiga de Silver, Blaze.

Por lo cual si algo le pasa, Silver se entristece mucho, al perder a Blaze, su primera amiga.

Era tiempo de Navidad, se verían para irse juntos a la fiesta de navidad.

Blaze esperaba a Silver, tardaba un poco, bueno no digamos poco, mucho.

-¿Donde estará?- era lo único que decía su mente.

Después de cinco minutos llega Silver.

-Lo siento por la tardanza- Silver apenas llego vestido para la ocasión.

-No te ves mal- Blaze le hizo un cumplido.

-Tu también te ves muy bien- Blaze anda un vestido morado de un hombro por 3 dedos antes de las rodillas con un cinturón plateado al igual que los zapatos.

-Gracias- dice Blaze.

Los dos caminaban agarrados, dos amigos juntos, aunque ambos quieren que esa relación llegue a algo más…

-Tuviste algún problema- Blaze le preocupo que su amigo llegará tarde, aunque sabe que siempre es impuntual está vez llego más tarde de lo normal.

-Solo me tarde por la manera en la que iba vestir, quería causar buena impresión- Silver quiere mucho a su amiga.

-No te debías preocupar por eso, te ves muy bien- volvió a decir.

-Así que, ya casi termina el año- las cosas pasan muy rápido.

-Si, muy rápido- digo Blaze.

-Que deseas para este nuevo año- pregunta Silver.

-Pues el bien, la felicidad, amor…- no pudo continuar por que para ella pensar que ama a Silver pero ella la ve como una amiga le duele.

-Pasa algo- se preocupa por Blaze.

-Si lo estoy, solo pienso- le dice tranquila.

-Puedes contarme que pasa- Blaze confiaba en su amigo pero se lo diría de otra forma.

-Silver, si le gustas a una chica, y esa chica es tu mejor amiga, y llevan años y años como amigos- le preocupaba contarle sobre lo que siente.

-Pues sería raro, porque siempre fue mi mejor amiga, claro que no dejaría de serlo, pero quien sabe tal vez pase algo- *solo si supieras cuanto te quiero* pensaba Silver.

El resto del camino estaban callados, a Blaze se le salia una lágrima al pensar que si le dice podría arruinar la amistad aunque el piensa diferente.

-Te sientes bien- Silver se preocupaba por su actitud.

-Si, ya llegamos- dice desviando el tema.

-Blaze- la agarra antes de entrar- dime la verdad-

-Me siento bien no te preocupes- Blaze no quería decirse la.

-Blaze, no tienes que ocultarme nada- *no puedo* pensaba Blaze.

-Se que me odiarás y nunca más me volverás a hablar aunque hayas dicho lo contrario- Silver no entendia.

-¿Pero que pasa?- le pregunta.

-Nada- decía más fuerte.

-Blaze- la ve a los ojos- dime la verdad y te prometo que no me enojaré de lo que digas-

-No arruinara nuestra amistad- a Blaze eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Nada lo hará eres mi amiga- Blaze no aguanto más.

-Esque ese es el problema- Silver no comprende.

-¿Qué?, ¿nuestra amistad?- a Silver se le parte el alma.

-Esque acaso ¿solo seremos amigos?- Silver se confunde.

-Pero...- es interrumpido.

-Yo no se si podré seguir siendo tu amiga- Silver baja la mirada- yo te amo, y quiero llegar a algo más contigo-

-Blaze...- no tenía palabras.

-¿Me odias?- se le salen las lágrimas.

-No, no te odio- la abraza por detrás- jamás te odiaría, ¿quién te dijo eso?, ¿tu mente?-

Blaze solo asiente.

-Esque eh visto que hay chicas que lo dicen y arruinan la amistad, no quiero arruinar la nuestra- Blaze seguía llorando.

-No va a ser así, solo somos amigos y quién sabe seguro llegaremos a algo más- le decía con una sonrisa- pero no sufras, hoy es navidad y hay que disfrutar-

-Tienes razón- se limpia las lágrimas.

Los dos entraron como si nada hubiera pasado.  
...

La fiesta era fabulosa al lado de sus amigos.

Blaze olvido el tema hasta que...

Cuando vieron arriba estaban debajo del muerdágo.

-Yo...- Blaze no sabía que decir.

-Ven- la besa en los labios.

Blaze solo se deja llevar.

-Feliz Navidad- le dice.

-Feliz Navidad- la abraza y bailan.

¿Solo amigos?... No lo creo.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad !, Que Dios los bendiga.**

 **Saludos :D**


	10. Sueño (Taicream)

**_10:_** _Sueño._

* * *

Que día más extraño, pero estoy cansada, en fin salí con las chicas a pasear y tuvimos un día muy agitado, en fin solo necesito la almohada, una cobija y cerrar los ojos...

* * *

 _Sueño_

 _-_ _Ven Tails- grite emocionada._

 _-Voy, esperame ya no tengo 8 años- estaba agotado._

 _Pues en este sueño parece que tengo 12 y voy a cumplir 13, y Tails tiene 15 años, guao aun no quiero crecer rápido, apenas tengo 6 años y Tails 8._

 _-Oye aun estás joven, tienes 15 años- le digo._

 _-Si pero tu tienes 12 años, eres más joven, de hecho ya debes dejar esto, vas a cumplir 13 e irás al cole- eso es lo que no quiero._

 _-Quisiera tener 12 toda mi vida, aun soy una niña- me siento en un columpio._

 _-Todos crecemos, es natural, pero nunca hay que dejar esa alma de niño- me dice._

 _-Hay Tails no lo se- me siento triste._

 _De pronto empezo a temblar, y me aferro a Tails, pasa rápido._

 _-Tranquila ya paso, ¿estás bien?- le temó un poco a los temblores._

 _-Si- trato de que mi respiración vuelva a la normalidad._

 _-Será mejor que te lleve a mi casa- me ofrece la mano._

 _-Bien- agarro su mano y caminamos._

 ** _..._**

 _Abro la puerta y llamo a mi mamá._

 _-Hola, mamá ya llegue- aparece saliendo de la cocina._

 _-Hay cariño, estás bien- me da un beso en la mejilla._

 _Se escucha a alguien detrás de ella._

 _-Chesse, ven aquí- me abraza._

 _-Bien, yo ya me voy, nos vemos- me da un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonrojo._

 _-Cream, Amy y Blaze te vinieron a buscar, como no estabas me dijeron que cuando llegarás que las llamarás-_

 _-Claro- me voy para mi cuarto._

 _Le marco a Amy._

 _-Hola Amy, mi mamá dice que me buscaron, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto._

 _-Estás en tu casa- dice._

 _-Si- le digo._

 _-Bien vamos para allá- corta._

 ** _..._**

 _Tails caminaba junto a Sonic._

 _-Sonic, ¿estás seguro que la impresionaré?- eso era lo que le preocupaba._

 _-Claro que podrás, te preocupa que seas 2 años mayor- eso creo que lo de menos._

 _-No, es mi mejor amiga, no quiero perder su amistad- eso preocupa más._

 _-Ya verás todo irá bien- toma el consejo de Sonic- me tngo que ir-_

 _-Si, hasta luego- se va._

 _Tails caminaba en una calle solitaria hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de él._

 _-¿Hola?, ¿alguien?- pregunta nervioso._

 _De pronto, esa persona lo trata de ahorca, Tails lo quita de encima y empezó a salir corriendo, solo se escucho unn disparó, que le penetro en las costillas, cayó desplomado al suelo inconsiente..._

 _Quiero despertar de está pesadilla._

 ** _..._**

 _-Entonces, creen que debo dar el primer paso- hablábamos de Tails y yo._

 _-Bueno tu lo quieres más que un amigo, y él a ti también- dice Amy._

 _Suena el celular de Amy._

 _-Es Sonic- contesta- hola Sonic, ¿qué pasa?-_

 _-Estás con Cream- cuestiona._

 _-Si, ¿porqué?- me asustaba._

 _-Tails está herido, recibí una llamada diciendo que lo encontraron tirado en el piso sangrando- triste noticia._

 _-Y está bien- nos alarmo a Blaze y a mi._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, despierta._

 _-Lo tienen en el hospital, fue una herida de arma en la costilla, hacen todo lo posible- quiero despertar._

 _-Bien vamos para allá- corta._

 _-Nos vas a explicar- dice Blaze._

 _-Cream solo espero que estés tranquila- me advierte._

 _-Dinos- me mata la ansiedad de saber._

 _-A Tails le dispararon y está en el hospital- casi me desmayo._

 _-¿Qué?- me iba a poner a llorar._

 _-Debemos irnos- dice Amy._

 _-Hay que decirle a mamá- digo._

 _-Yo se lo diré- Blaze va a decirle._

 _-Vamos- Amy me agarra y salimos de la casa._

 ** _..._**

 _En el hospital..._

 _Esperábamos_ _noticias de Tails, mi madre me abrazaba bien fuerte, odio está pesadilla._

 _Sale el doctor._

 _-Bien, ustedes deben ser conocidos de Tails Power- asentimos- su amigo perdió mucha sangre, gracias a Dios, hubo un donante, la bala fue cerca del corazón-_

 _-Puedo verlo- quería llorar._

 _-Claro- me abrió la puerta, iba a llorar, solo estabamos nosotros._

 _-No hagas esto- le digo- no ahora-_

 ** _..._**

 _Tails paso toda la noche en el hospital, apesar de ser mi cumpleaños sufría por mi amigo._

 _Volví al hospital a sentarme al lado de Tails._

 _Se arrodillo y se puso a llorar._

 _-No me dejes- no aguanto- te amo-_

 _De pronto sentí una mano que acariciaba mis orejas, cuando levanto la mirada es..._

 _-Tails- digo feliz._

 _-Aquí estoy, nunca te dejaré sola- lo abrazo bien fuerte- oye aun estoy lastimado-_

 _-Lo siento- me separo un poco sonrojada._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños- me dice._

 _-¿Quién te disparo?- pregunto._

 _-No lo se, pero no importa- dice._

 _-Me alegra que estés bien- digo abrazando lo._

 ** _Fin del sueño..._**

* * *

Guao que sueño más extraño, pero aun estoy muy joven para pensar eso, solo espero que no pase este sueño.

* * *

 **Bueno esto esta basado en un cuento que hice para el cole, les gusto.**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo 2016**

 **Saludos**


End file.
